Los Amos de la Muerte
by AJSly
Summary: Tom Riddle, según los cuidadores del orfanato Wool, es un niño muy malo. El peor que habían conocido jamás. O eso creían cuando una niña de dos años llamada Mérida apareció en la puerta.
1. La niña

**Capítulo 1:** La niña de los ojos violeta.

Hacía un frío terrible en las calles de Londres en el año 1929. Los árboles se sacudían estruendosamente y ya había nubarrones en el cielo amenazando con lluvia.

Este clima era especialmente horrible para el señor Hobbs, dueño de una tienda de zapatería a la vuelta de la esquina. Eran las 10:00 de la noche y todo lo que quería era llegar a su casa, bañarse e irse a dormir. Pero no podía. Al menos por esa noche. Un invitado había acudido súbitamente a su puerta.

Era pálida y extrañamente pequeña para una niña de su edad. El señor Hobbs, que había visto millones de niños en su vida (sin contar a sus hijos), cálculo que la niña no tendría más de dos años. Lo único que la protegía del frío era una manta sucia y rasgada. Debajo de ella había una nota. Quien la había escrito debía de tener muy mala caligrafía, pero eso fue en lo que menos reparó el señor Hobbs.

_Quien quiera que sea,_

_Cuide a la niña. Su nombre es Mérida y afortunadamente no se el apellido._

A pesar de que el señor Hobbs, tras la muerte de su hijo mayor, se había vuelto un hombre cerrado y gruñón, lo indigno el poco tacto que tenía esa nota y su claro disgusto hacia la niña, quien sea quien la haya escrito.

El, con sus sesenta y cinco años cumplidos, no podía quedarse con ella. Así qué empezó una larga caminata hacia el orfanato Wool (el único que conocía en la zona). De vez en cuando, trataba de abrigar más a la niña, Mérida. _Que nombre tan extraño_, se dijo el señor Hobbs.

Llego hasta las puertas del orfanato. Subió los peldaños y, dándole una última mirada a la niña, dejo a esta cuidadosamente sobre el piso, toco el timbre y salió huyendo de allí.

Jane, la más joven de las cuidadoras, encontró a la niña y rápidamente se la llevo a la señora Cole, la directora del orfanato. Esta rápidamente llamo a un médico. Después de examinarla y de que la señora Cole hubiera leído la carta que tenía entre la manta, dictamino que la niña tenía una severa malnutrición y deshidratación, pero sobreviviría.

Mérida fue puesta rápidamente en una cuna. Extrañamente, la niña seguía durmiendo, ajena a todo. Tenía unos grandes ojos violeta y el cabello pelirrojo fuego.

Mientras, las cuidadoras se decidían por cual apellido ponerle. Jane había sugerido que le pusieran Slay, Mérida Slay, en nombre a una cuidadora que había muerto hace poco. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

A un lado de la cuna de Mérida, apareció un niño de cuatro años llamado Tom Riddle. El muchachito de liso cabello negro y penetrantes ojos del mismo color miro a la niña con curiosidad. Sin saberlo, estaba viendo a quien le cambiaría la vida por completo.


	2. Meri

**Capítulo 2:** Meri.

Habían pasado seis años desde que Mérida Slay fue encontrada en la puerta del orfanato Wool y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Las cuidadoras siempre se habían inclinado a favor de Mérida en cuestiones cariñosas; ella era una niña muy amorosa y carismática. Tom Riddle, un chico dos años mayor que ella, era todo lo contrario. Anti-social y raro. Para las cuidadoras, Mérida era blanco y Tom era negro. Uno era bueno y el otro era malo. Uno era luz y el otro… oscuridad.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

El libro se titulaba _La Cenicienta_. Mérida frunció el seño y miro a Jane, quien esos últimos meses estuvo particularmente siguiéndola de cerca, por no decir pegada a ella. Tendría que hacerse cargo de ello pronto o no podría verlo a _él._

—¿De qué se trata, Jane?

Esta sonrió.

—No te lo diré, Meri. ¿Porque no lo lees?

—Ehhh… no tengo ganas de leer. Muchas gracias, igual –Mérida dejo el fino libro en las manos de Jane y salió corriendo de allí. Ya se hacía tarde.

Salió al patio trasero del orfanato. Algunos huérfanos estaban jugando en los destartalados juegos o solo conversando en las esquinas.

Cuando lo vio a _él_, Mérida rápidamente se encendió tras un arbusto. Su achicada estatura ayudaba a no destacar.

Estaba leyendo un libro. Mérida no podía leer de que se trataba, pero supuso que no sería uno de esos libros de cuentos. _El _no leía cosas así.

Todos los días a las cuatro en punto, Tom Riddle se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol y leía el primer libro que tuviera a mano. Mérida sabía que, para la corta edad que tenía el muchacho, ya había leído bastantes libros.

Nadie se atrevía a acercársele, si siquiera las cuidadoras. Decían que estaba maldito, que había un demonio dentro de el ya que el chico había sido sospechoso de varios extraños sucesos ocurridos en el orfanato, tales como el ahorcamiento del conejo de Bobby Sturgis, entre otros.

Mérida tampoco se atrevía a hablarle, pero no por la misma razón que los otros sino porque sentía una especie de admiración por ese niño que no se juntaba con los otros, que leía y leía y, sobre todo, que era temido por todos.

— ¡Mérida! —era la señora Cole, la directora del orfanato— ¡Aléjate de el!

Pero Mérida no hizo caso a las llamadas de la anciana. Con paso tambaleante, se acercó a Riddle y se sentó a su lado. Contemplo a los niños jugar en los columpios, en silencio.

Parecía que Riddle no había notado su presencia hasta ese momento, ya que cerró el libro de un golpe y se giró hacia Mérida. Esta se sobresaltó. El movimiento de Riddle le había recordado al de una serpiente, lista para atacar.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Riddle pronuncio las dos palabras fuerte y despacio, aparentemente para poder intimidarla. Antes de que pudiera responder, la señora Cole apareció y tomo a la joven por el brazo.

— Vamos, niña. Te estas contagiando del espécimen —miro a Riddle de arriba abajo y luego hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No te atrevas a acercarte a ella de nuevo, Thomas.

El joven no respondió, solo se quedó viendo a la señora Cole con mirada inexpresiva.

Esa fue la última vez que Mérida vio a Tom.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

_**31 de Octubre de 1981, Valle de Godric.**_

Mérida Lavquen sonrió. La poción había salido exitosa y con lo mala que era ella en pociones fue un milagro que saliera bien.

Mérida contemplo por unos segundos el frasco con una sustancia plateada, abrió el frasco y se lo tomo de un golpe.

En el mismo instante en que sintió que la poción se esparcía por su cuerpo, Mérida cayó al piso de rodillas y se tomó la garganta con las manos. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron desmesuradamente por unos segundos y después volvió a recuperar fuerzas. Se levantó y contempló en la sucia mesa, con oscura felicidad, la piedra filosofal totalmente destruida. La poción había funcionado. Ya era _inmortal. Completamente._

Muchos años atrás, Mérida había encontrado la solución para que el envejecimiento se detuviera. Sin embargo, esto solo le daría una inmortalidad parcial ya que todavía podría morir a causa de enfermedad, asesinato o causas naturales. Así que busco algo que complementara aquello.

Ahora podía gozar de una vida plena y feliz.

Mérida siempre quiso ser inmortal por el simple hecho de disfrutar de la vida, no por querer conquistar el mundo ni nada por el estilo. Ahora tenía _todo. Absolutamente todo. _Pero, curiosamente, sentía que algo le faltaba y la frustraba no saber que era.

Había hecho la complicadísima poción en una casa abandonada del Valle de Godric. Ese día era noche de Halloween y las instrucciones especificaban que la poción debía hacerse ese día a la medianoche o no funcionaria.

Mérida se ajustó la capa, subió la capucha oscura y salió a las frías calles del Valle de Godric.

Había niños disfrazados de vampiros, zombies, dementores y había visto uno que otro disfrazado de banshee. Todos corrían, alegres, con sus padres. Estos trataban de alcanzarlos como podían.

Entonces a Mérida se le cayó toda la realidad encima.

Era _inmortal. Inmortal._ Iba a vivir _eternamente._ Por los siglos de los siglos. Por los milenios de los milenios.

Mérida resoplo. Iba a tener que encontrar un hobby urgentemente.

Por los que los lugareños le habían contado, había una gran casa (justo la gran casona se veía por donde ella estaba pasando) perteneciente a los Potter. Originalmente había sido de Charlus y Dorea Potter, de soltera Black. Cuando estos murieron su hijo, James, la ocupo con su esposa e hijo, que se llamaba Harold, Hagen o algo así.

Iba a quedarse a vivir en el Valle de Godric por un tiempo. Solo por un tiempo antes de resolver su siguiente problema_. Con que demonios iba a divertirse durante su vida inmortal._

Como Mérida sabia, la Piedra Filosofal podía hacerte inmortal y trasformar cualquier cosa en oro. Ella, usando una excesiva cantidad de magia que la dejo exhausta, dividió la Piedra en tres partes iguales. Una convertiría cualquier cosa en oro, otra en plata y la última parte todavía no la había decidido. Iba a tener que pensar en eso también.

Se paseó por la calle en la que estaba la casa Potter. Era grande, más no ostentosa como las de familias como los Malfoy, los Lestrange o los Black. El jardín estaba bien cuidado y Mérida pudo divisar una pequeña pileta asomarse por uno de los costados de la casa.

Una figura envuelta en una capa negro como el carbón paso a su lado. Aunque fue solo un segundo, Mérida pudo sentir la gran cantidad de magia negra que desprendía ese ser. Vio que se dirigía a la casa de los Potter y, muy disimuladamente, lo siguió.

El extraño trato de irrumpir en el hogar abriendo la puerta con magia, pero Mérida le lanzo un _Desmaius _antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Resoplo de nuevo.

Ahora tendría que pensar en donde llevarse al tipo.


	3. ¿Eres tu, Riddle?

**Capitulo 3:** ¿Eres tú, Riddle?

Mérida se apareció con el extraño en su destarlada casa. La bruja, dudosa de que hacer, abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejo el cuerpo del extraño en su cama. Después de revisar que no tenía varita, cerró la puerta con un conjuro y fue a degustar su cena.

Ya al final de su comida y con la panza completamente llena, Mérida escucho gritos y golpes provenientes de su habitación. Sonrió. El ratero ya debía haber despertado.

Tomando su varita y guardando la Piedra en la túnica (por si acaso), Mérida abrió con cuidado la puerta y se encontró a un hombre de cabello oscuro mirando su pequeña biblioteca con curiosidad.

– Despertaste –dijo ella fríamente. El hombre se volteó y Mérida no pudo creer lo que veía. ¡Era Tom Riddle! ¡El Riddle del orfanato!

No había cambiado mucho. A pesar de que lo había visto sólo unas pocas veces cuando eran adolescentes, recordaba su rostro perfectamente. Sus facciones eran más adultas y Mérida calculó que no aparentaría más de cuarenta. ¿Pero cómo eso era posible? Ellos dos habían nacido hace más de setenta años. A menos que...

– ¿Slay? –dijo él. Aunque su rostro no denotaba ninguna sorpresa, Mérida puso ver ese sentimiento en los oscuros ojos del hombre.

La inmortal se irguió.

– Lavquen, querrás decir.

Por otro lado, lord Voldemort estaba confundido, enojado y cansado. ¡La estúpida niñita de Slay le había arruinado todo! ¡A él! ¡A lord Voldemort! Aunque debía admitir que Slay ya no era una niña...

– ¿Lavquen? –repitió Voldemort. Según lo que le había contado Bellatrix, los Lavquen fueron una poderosa familia proveniente de Lituania. En 1500 emigraron a Gran Bretaña y se volvieron famosos entre familias aristócratas como los Malfoy, los Lestrange y los Black.

– Sí, Lavquen, así que cierra tu gran bocota y respóndeme que hacías tratando de entrar a la casa de los Potter.

– ¿Acaso sabes quién soy ahora? –Voldemort rechino los dientes.

– ¿El Ministro de Magia? –bromeo Mérida.

– ¡Insolente, yo soy...! –pero antes de terminar la frase Voldemort sonrió sádicamente. Todavía no le diría quien era. Todavía no. Quería ver sus ojos llenos de terror cuando se enterara y no en ese momento en el que seguramente ella tenía su varita –... Tom– dijo entre dientes.

– Sí, ya sé que te llamas Tom. ¿Vas a responderme o no?

– No tengo que darte ninguna explicación –dijo el Lord– Déjame salir.

Pero Mérida no se lo permitió. No iba a moverse un centímetro hasta que él le dijera que estaba pasando.

– Recuerda que tengo tu varita, Tommy –bueno, eso no era totalmente verdad, pero al fin y al cabo él estaba desarmado y ella no.

Voldemort la miro, tratando de fulminarla con la mirada.

Desde ese momento todo sucedió muy rápido.

Hubo una explosión, probablemente producida por un _Bombarda Máxima. _Ella cayo al piso de rodillas, saco su varita y rápidamente busco a Riddle, quien se hallaba haciendo unos raros movimientos con las manos.

– ¡_Flipendo_!

La maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho de Riddle, haciendo que volara por los aires. Se incorporó como pudo y movió su muñeca. Un haz de luz verde surgió de ella. La luz de la maldición asesina. ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?

Mérida esquivo la maldición. Esta hizo colapsar una de las torres que sostenían el techo de la casona. La bruja vio como Riddle miraba la ventana, daba unos pasos para atrás y corría para tomar impulso.

¿También sabia _eso_? Era un hechizo de magia negra bastante complicado que te hacia tener control sobre la gravedad y, por consiguiente, volar. La joven miro hacia arriba. El techo se desplomaría en segundos y, aunque era inmortal, no quería quedarse aplastada hasta que los Aurores llegaran.

Sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que traería esa acción, se subió a los hombros de Riddle justo cuando él estaba ''despegando''.

Mérida sintió volar. Bueno,_ técnicamente_ estaba volando sujeta a los hombros de su ex compañero de orfanato. Cosas de la vida.

Aunque la niebla era espesa esa noche y la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada a ver bien, si pudo escuchar el grito de Riddle.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Slay?! ¡¿Te crees que soy tu mula de turno o que!?

Riddle trato de moverse lo suficiente para que Mérida cayera, pero esta seguía sostenida firmemente a sus hombros.

– ¡Te debo una, Tommy! –grito lo más fuerte que puso. Escucho a Riddle resoplar.

Después de lo que a Mérida le parecieron incontables minutos, Riddle ''aterrizo'' en un bosque, hizo que Mérida lo soltara y volvió a tomar impulso.

– ¡Hey! No vas a dejarme aquí, ¿verdad? –grito ella. Había palpado su túnica y no tenía su varita, solo la Piedra. Y para colmo, no sabía aparecerse.

– Dame una razón para no hacerlo –dijo Riddle fríamente. Mérida se mordió el labio. ¿Qué le diría ahora? Entonces recordó una conversación con Tom, la única que tuvo en su vida con él.

_Una Mérida de cinco años corría feliz por los jardines del Orfanato Wool, ese día era su cumpleaños y Jane le había regalado un paste que ya había engullido ella sola._

_Allí estaba _él _otra vez. Estaba con el mismo libro que el de ayer, mas no parecía aburrido. La niña se acercó y se sentó al lado suyo._

– _Hola, Tom –saludo alegremente– ¿Sabías que hoy es mi cumpleaños? Jane me ha regal…_

_Una mirada fría y un gruñido de Riddle la hicieron callarse. Minutos después, trató de entablar conversación con el de nuevo._

– _Tom, si pudieras tener cualquier cosa en el mundo, lo que fuera, ¿Qué elegirías?_

_Al niño de siete años le brillaron los ojos antes de responder._

– _La inmortalidad._

Justo lo que ella tenía en ese momento. Arriesgando su última carta, dijo claro y alto:

– Soy inmortal. Completa y llanamente inmortal.

No esperaba que se lo creyera, obviamente. Si a ella le hubiesen dicho lo mismo antes de saber de la Piedra se hubiera reído. Pero Riddle no se rio.

Se quedó mirándola, en silencio.

– Estas loca de remate –Riddle no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero Mérida creyó ver un destello de incredulidad en sus ojos.

– Puedo demostrarlo. Lánzame un Avada Kedavra o lo que sea para que ''muera'' –dijo la joven.

Tom estaba estupefacto, pero no lo demostraba. ¿La niñita Slay había conseguido la inmortalidad? ¿Había hecho Horrocruxes, al igual que él?

– _Avada Kedavra_ –un haz de luz verde apareció en la punta de la varita de Riddle y le dio de lleno en el pecho de Mérida. Tom espero pacientemente a que Slay cayera al piso, muerte, pero eso no sucedió. La luz verde se expandió por el cuerpo de Mérida y desapareció.

– ¿Ves? –Riddle ya no escondida su estupefacción, sino que miraba a la bruja fijamente.

– ¿Horrocruxes? –pregunto al fin.

– No.

– ¿Entonces…?– Mérida sonrió.

– ¿Por qué habría de revelártelo? Siempre supe que tu mayor anhelo era la inmortalidad.

– Estoy sintiendo tu magia y veo que te concentraste mas en el hecho de conseguir ser inmortal que de ser poderosa. Te propongo un trato. Tú me enseñas como ser inmortal y yo te enseñare Artes Oscuras y demás. ¿Qué te parece, _Mérida_? –era la primera vez que escuchaba a Riddle pronunciar su nombre.

Sin casi siquiera pensarlo, Mérida acepto. La seducía la idea de ser poderosa y saber de esa oscura rama que nunca llego a tocar: las Artes Oscuras. Rápidamente sus planes de una vida feliz e infinita en un castillo desaparecieron tan pronto como llegaron.

– De acuerdo. Pero, como no confió en ti, haremos un Juramento de Magia ya que no puedo hacer el Inquebrantable –Riddle sonrió. Los dos brujos unieron sus dos manos y expulsaron su magia para afuera. Las dos magias se juntaron en sus manos con un resplandor blanco.

– Yo, Tom Marvolo Riddle –al Lord le asqueaba la idea de decir su verdadero nombre pero continúo– juro por mi magia que acepto enseñarle a Mérida Lavquen –mejor eso que Slay– todo lo referente a las Artes Oscuras que estén en mi poder.

– Yo, Mérida Persephone Lavquen juro por mi magia que acepto enseñarle a Tom Riddle las etapas para convertirse en inmortal– A Tom no se le paso por alto cuando ella dijo ''las etapas''.

Dejaron caer sus manos al instante en que vieron que entremedio de ellas su magia se iba volviendo de un color grisáceo. Tom sonrió y Mérida recordó cuanta curiosidad y a la vez miedo le causaba esa sonrisa cuando era una niña.

– ¿Me acompaña, señorita Lavquen? –Riddle le tendió su brazo y Mérida ladeo la cabeza.

– Prefiero la aparición, señor Riddle.


End file.
